


A Day in Life: Aragorn

by Sivan325



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Aragorn hates his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1 - Sickness

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Title: A Day in Life

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Aranel

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Warning: AU, Angst/Humor.

Rate: K+ to T

Summary: Sometimes Aragorn hates his life.

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**   
**Sickness**

 **Imladris**

 _Sneeze._

 _Sneeze._

 _Cough._

 _Sneeze._

"Will you stop that?" Elrohir asked his brother, and, noticing the sleet of sweat covering his brother's forehead, as well as his paleness and the reddened nose, he added, "Are you all right?"

"Do I look… _sneeze_ … all right?" Aragorn asked his brother while wiping his nose and then his forehead.

"Your brother is sick," Elrond explained to his son. He had noticed how sleepy the human was, what with his eyelids closing, and him losing his balance, "Come my son, let me heal you."

"I hate it," Aragorn admitted.

"What do you hate?" Elladan asked, as he noticed something wrong. His twin had pulled the boy into a hug, shielding him as a hen protecting her chicks.

"I hate being sick, I hate my life…" But before he could finish, he felt himself losing his balance, and the next thing he knew, he was falling. But he never hit the ground.

Elrond caught his son in time, knowing that he needed to heal the young man before his sickness got worst. He had witnessed that only once, but he would rather not see it again; once was more than enough.

The twins helped their father to settle Aragorn on his bed, covering him with his blankets. Before they left the room, Elrond lifted his son's chin, urging him to drink his tea, knowing that it would bring the boy good and make him feel better in the morning.

He just wished that his son would drink that whole cup; one sip was not enough.

TBC...


	2. Sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, Summary and Warning could be found in 1st chapter.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Title: A Day in Life

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Aranel

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Warning: AU, Angst/Humor.

Rate: K+ to T

Summary: Sometimes Aragorn hates his life.

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**   
**Sickness**

 **Imladris**

 _Sneeze._

 _Sneeze._

 _Cough._

 _Sneeze._

"Will you stop that?" Elrohir asked his brother, and, noticing the sleet of sweat covering his brother's forehead, as well as his paleness and the reddened nose, he added, "Are you all right?"

"Do I look… _sneeze_ … all right?" Aragorn asked his brother while wiping his nose and then his forehead.

"Your brother is sick," Elrond explained to his son. He had noticed how sleepy the human was, what with his eyelids closing, and him losing his balance, "Come my son, let me heal you."

"I hate it," Aragorn admitted.

"What do you hate?" Elladan asked, as he noticed something wrong. His twin had pulled the boy into a hug, shielding him as a hen protecting her chicks.

"I hate being sick, I hate my life…" But before he could finish, he felt himself losing his balance, and the next thing he knew, he was falling. But he never hit the ground.

Elrond caught his son in time, knowing that he needed to heal the young man before his sickness got worst. He had witnessed that only once, but he would rather not see it again; once was more than enough.

The twins helped their father to settle Aragorn on his bed, covering him with his blankets. Before they left the room, Elrond lifted his son's chin, urging him to drink his tea, knowing that it would bring the boy good and make him feel better in the morning.

He just wished that his son would drink that whole cup; one sip was not enough.

TBC...


	3. Still in Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, Summary and Warning could be found in 1st chapter.

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Disclaimer, Summary and Warning could be found in 1st chapter.

Beta: Aranel

 **Chapter 3** : Still in Bed

Aragorn was growing more frustrated, and yet he had no saying in that matter.

He was still in bed, and his lungs still hurt from all the coughing that he did last night. There was a burning sensation within his nose and he wished that it could all stop.

"Do not move, little brother," Elrohir's soft voice told him.

"I did not do anything," Aragorn informed him.

"I know," Elrohir grinned in reply.

"Why should I stay in bed?" Aragorn asked and he could feel the frustration mounting again.

"You really want me to repeat it?" Elrohir asked him with a smile.

"If I were Legolas, you would let me out in no time," Aragorn insisted.

"Well, you are not Legolas, and you are not an elf," Elrohir reminded him. "You are human; remember that."

Aragorn growled; he knew that he lost that battle, though all he wanted was just to see and feel the sun warming his skin.

"I will make a deal with you, brother," Elrohir offered, noticing how focused Aragorn was as he stared at him, "One more day in bed, and then you and I will take a trip outside. What say you?"

"I will try to endure another day in bed to earn a day outside," Aragorn agreed at once, thanking his brother with a relieved smile.


	4. Sneaking Option?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Disclaimer and Summary checked in previous chapters.

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


For Disclaimer and Summary checked in previous chapters.

Beta: Aranel

* * *

 **Chapter 4** : Sneaking Option?

He tried, but he found that he could not – not that he wanted to betray the trust of his brothers and his adar, but he just felt the need to be outside.

Still, he did start planning that option for use when he needed it most – even if it was only for few seconds, just to breathe in the cook, embracing air, smell the flowers and feel alive again. He had the confidence he would succeed; all he needed was to find the right time and he would get the world under his feet.

Aragorn knew that he had no choice but to wait patiently till one of the twins left him, and finally lose himself outside.

But Elladan knew better; he kept his eyes on his little brother, reading him well, and knowing that, just like his old friend, Legolas, he needed the outdoors and the fresh air. He could see how his gray eyes were burning from pain.

Hidden, Elladan kept watching him in the dark. The human had to lean on the wall for strength and support as his legs practically shook with the effort. In that moment, the elf wished that he could help him step outside, but he wanted his brother to take that first step, walking alone, being a free man.

Suddenly, the elf sensed an approaching presence in the hallway and he knew that he should warn Aragorn, but it was far too late, as…

 **End of Chapter 4.**


	5. What is going on here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, Summary and Warning could be finding in 1st chapter.
> 
> Beta: Aranel

Elrond could feel Aragorn moving slowly in spite of the pain; he could hear his soft moans and it tore at his heart.

He stood in the doorway, hidden in the shadows, but as Elladan was alerted to his presence, he saw, in his son's eyes, how his hope dimmed.

"What is going on here?" Elrond asked, noticing at once the way the man winced at his words.

"What are you doing, Aragorn? You're suppose to be in bed, resting," Elrond added reproachfully but nevertheless more kindly.

"Leave him alone, father," Elladan said softly, "I'll watch him."

Elrond nodded imperceptibly. "Keep him safe, son," Elrond told him, watching the man try to steady himself.

"If you are feeling any pain, please tell me, my son, so that I can cure you." Elrond clasped his hand on Aragorn's shoulder as he spoke and then he added softly, "I hate to see you in pain, my son; my heart aches for you."


	6. Someone to Watch Over Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary, Disclaimer and Warning could be found in 1st chapter.
> 
> Beta: Aranel

True to what he promised, Elladan kept both eyes on his brother, noticing how he wanted to do anything by himself. Even when he fell on the grass, he refused any help.

Elladan was sure that Aragorn could feel his presence – and his concern – and he knew him well enough to be equally sure that his human brother would not give them elven folk the satisfaction of besting him in any way.

Aragorn was now nestled under a tree where the leaves provided lush shelter over his head. The sunrays were enveloping him in a warm embrace, and the wind was infusing him with pure freshness.

Elladan smiled, glad to see his brother enjoying the company of nature around him. Stepping back from the glade, he decided not to disturb his brother's peaceful reverie.

After all, he was his big brother, and he would do everything to help him, and he knew that Aragorn would do the same, just as his twin would.


End file.
